From the Dark
by Fruitloop-chan
Summary: Ellen was born just like Alma and Yuu but she didn't undergo into Innocence Synchronization. She was different. She will be the one who will make the "Forced Synchronization Tests" into a success. What plague her mind was a memory that seemed so familiar to her and yet it was not. A voice calling for her, telling her to try to remember him. Pokerpair Fem!Allen
1. Prolouge

_**Loop: **_So I was reading Volume 20 of DGM last night and this hit me hard. I wanted to make one! Then I read my cousin's fiction and also looked through my headcannons~ I'm so excited~

Ah~ I know it's short but that's okay~ Oh and this is a Poker Pair again so don't judge me~ This also include friendly confrontations of Alma and Yuu. They are best friends in this story :)

* * *

_**From the Dark**_

_Prologue_

* * *

_Darkness…_

_Where was she?_

_It was so hard to breathe…_

_Cold…_

_She opened her eyes and noticed that she was underwater…_

"_Look Yuu! She's waking up!"_

_Voices? Those voices don't seem so familiar to her._

"_Hey, if you can hear me raise your hand" the voice said instructing her. She looked up to where the light was and saw a boy's shadow looking down on her._

_Raise her hand? It didn't made sense but okay… She raised her hand slowly out of the water. Just moving her hand, she felt tired. What was wrong with her? The air outside the water was freezing cold. Her body felt so numb._

_She heard footsteps…_

_Footsteps that were getting closer and closer._

"_Hurry get her out of there, we might lose her!"_

"_Prepare the blankets and hot water!"_

_A pair of hands reaching towards her. She wanted to reach out but her body felt so numb and cold._

"_You're going to be alright Ellen" a new voice said._

_Ellen? Was that her name?_

_She was pulled out off the water. The air was making her too cold. She hated this feeling. Then she felt she was dragged closer. She felt that she was hugged. Warmth invaded her system. She felt that something was wrapped around her, giving more of that warmth._

"_It's alright Ellen, we got you"_

_Her eyes adjusted to the light that invaded her sight. She closed them and opened them and saw a man's face. He had blond hair and silver blue eyes. He was smiling at her. Ellen tilted her head to the side and saw a boy with a wide happy smile on his face._

"_Happy Birthday, Ellen!~" The boy said with glee._

* * *

I promise to make it long in the later chapters!_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Loop: **_I apologize I might not update soon on my stories because reason number one is that, I'm worried about my mom. and I've been busy with a lot of things.

To MaxAngelofDeath: My mom is doing okay, The operation is a success but she will be going to the hospital again to further tests. Our savings is already dried out but it's okay, as long as mom is okay.. Oh and I read that fiction already! and I gotta say, I've been having a lot of nosebleed on it *cough cough*

Now on with the story! :D

* * *

_**From the Dark**_

Chapter 1: Candies and the Shadowy Man in the Mirror

* * *

It felt like hours, Ellen was sitting in a cold steel bed and she blinked at the people around her. They were talking about her. About her being awake. About that it was impossible for her to be awake too soon.

What did they mean by that?

They seemed to attach her from some kind of machines. Wires were attached to her head and also on her chest area. She heard beeping sounds that echoed through the room and adults whispering in the other side of the window. The men in red robes were in each corner of the room and some kind of papers was floating around them.

The cold feeling was gone for the meantime, she was covered in a blue like towel and behind her was warm. It looked like a very big lamp. Her tiny little fingers gripped on the towels and looked at the man who has pulled her out of the cold depths of the water. He was there for her while the other grown up were having a conversation behind the window. The man that helped her and beside her was wearing a small smile at her and she felt comfortable with him. This man is a good man, she can sense that and she knew it.

"How are you feeling Ellen?"

Ellen tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth to answer. It hurt. He wanted to speak but her throat was dry and her vocal cords seemed stitched up. She tried again to speak but she stopped when she felt a hand touched her shoulder. "Don't force yourself" he said to her with a smile. "Just take it nice and easy" She looked back to the man and noticed that his smile didn't wavered.

"My name is Edgar Chan, can you say my name?"

Ellen blinked and opened her mouth once more. "Ed…" she heard her voice for the first time. It was a little raspy but she tried her best to get used to the words on her mouth. "Ed…g…" Ellen pouted and tried once more. "Ed…ga…r" she said and smiled once she said it.

"Ed..gar!"

Edgar nodded and smiled. "Good job Ellen" he said and pulled something off of his white long lab jacket. It shaped like a circle thing wrap in a foil. Ellen tilted her head to the side and stared at the small circle that was in Edgar's hand.

"Ellen, this is a candy, it's sweet and yummy. Once you did a good job you can have something sweet like this" he said and slowly unwrapped the candy on his hands. Sweet? Does it taste good? One of the people in white went inside the room and stopped Edgar. "What do you think you're doing Edgar? You're not suppose to give her that"

"Ah, don't be like that" Edgar smiled and handed Ellen the small piece of candy on her small little hands. Ellen looked at it and turned it around. Ignoring the two adults debating on her eating the candy. The piece of candy on her hand was in color violet and she observed it a little more.

"_Candies are sweet! You should try some!_" a voice of a girl rang through her head. As if her hands moving on its own, she ate the candy, her eyes widen and sparkled. It was true! That candy was delicious. So this was sweet taste like! She wanted more of the candy!

She looked at Edgar and the person in white. They were still arguing and it seems Edgar was in a lot of trouble. She tried to speak again. "Ed…gar" she called him but it seems that he can't hear her. The person in white was a little louder. She let go of the towel and tried to reach him. She tugged his white sleeve and he looked at her. Ellen smiled. She finally got his attention. "C-ca-n-dy?" she asked. She wanted another one badly.

Edgar still smiled at her but shook his head. "I'm sorry Ellen, I only have one candy on me" he said and patted her head. Ellen was disappointed and she frowned. She really wanted that sweetness again. The taste was delicious.

Edgar's hand ruffled her top white hair. "Don't worry, just like I said, if you done a good job, you'll have more sweet rewards" he said and Ellen smiled back.

* * *

After an hour, Edgar lead Ellen on her room.

The room was dark, there was one bed on the side and a mirror hanging on the wall. She looked slowly to the mirror. She saw her reflection and also a shadowy gentleman on the back of her. She blinked and looked behind her and saw no one was there.

"Ellen this will be your room okay?" Edgar said while kneeling so that he could look at her in her eye level. "Don't leave the room with no one is with you, do you understand?" he said and she nodded in understanding.

Edgar left her behind and she looked back at the mirror where the shadowy gentleman was. He was still there in the mirror, looking at her. His face was swirling like scribbles floating around it. She noticed two white holes for eyes and a really big white smile was plastered to his face. He was wearing a white long coat and a red ribbon tied around his neck. Ellen tilted her head and the shadow followed her, mimicking her every move. Why was he doing that? She even done ridiculous poses and the shadow still followed her. It was fun she admitted.

She stepped forward and touched the mirror. The shadow followed her action again. Their hands were connected and yet a mirror was blocking on the way. Somehow it was strange. She was expecting it to be cold but for some reason, she could feel warmth on it.

"_Ellen…"_

She looked up and saw the shadowy gentleman look at her with those hollow white eyes.

"_I love you…" _

Ellen blinked her silver blue eyes.

"_I'm always here for you Ellen, I love you_"

TBC


End file.
